


Morning Comes

by electricmindart



Series: Let's Play/Rooster Teeth Fics [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Cute, Early Mornings, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, I love Myeoff, M/M, OT3, This is more self-indulgence, This took days I'm sorry if it doesn't actually make a ton of sense, transgender character, transgender!michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricmindart/pseuds/electricmindart
Summary: Nothing could ever strengthen the special bond Geoff had with his boyfriends more than mornings. While out, in the middle of the day, people would often sneer, seeing him give each man a kiss to the mouth before heading somewhere on his own. It only fueled his fire daily - every morning he would wake up the happiest he's ever felt in his whole life, sober and loved for who he is without the new of a drink to be considered fun, and suddenly the weight on his shoulders from the previous days of people scoffing or judging lift.--Title is from Morning Comes by Delta Rae





	Morning Comes

Lazy day mornings for Michael, Ryan, and Geoff were the greatest time of day. This shouldn't be confused with mornings of the days the Fake AH Crew would pull a heist.

Mornings before heists, were incredibly different from mornings before a day where the three men could relax together.

Seeing as though the heists were usually planned and acted out throughout the day and had incredibly long times for setup, the mornings prior to a job matched the time frames: limited. There were little bits of available time here and there for preparation.

Geoff would usually need to make the other two men and himself a quick breakfast so they could have the time to get dressed for the day. A quick fry of some eggs, bacon, and toast set the boys on their way to a fine morning usually. Conversations, plans, kisses, and jokes were typically exchanged over breakfast before everyone had to break off to get ready to see the day through.

Heist mornings for Geoff meant rising early for a fine amount of time to squeeze into his suit and groom himself just enough to hide any damage his pillow left on his hair while asleep. The gent was also in charge of contacting the rest of the crew, making sure they knew where to meet up. He also had to choose the right professional place to meet up and discuss plans.

For Michael it meant waking up tangled in the Vagabond’s arms and wrestling out to get ahead of the game. Geoff was usually up and helped him get his binder on and any problems with it smoothed out. Breakfast was wolfed down and clothes were thrown on. Michael lived extra-rushed during days they had to pull a heist.

As for Ryan… he woke last typically from nobody waking him up. He would often roll out of bed, grab his clothes, and take forever in the bathroom showering, changing his clothes, and doing his face paint. If he was lucky, Geoff would come in and help if he had the time.

Lazy mornings, however, were the best kind…

All three would occasionally sleep in, waking to each other curled up in a messy pile of snuggles and tangled limbs. One after the other, the boys would wake up with sleepy smiles and groggy eyes. Nobody would say a word, just huddle closer or share little kisses.

Most of the time, however, they would be woken up by the scent of breakfast when one had eventually gotten up. Something with time and effort put in, not just fast eggs and burnt bread with chewy bacon. Some mornings it was pancakes or waffles, others being intricate little snack-like meals picked up during travels and on breaks.

Taking their time, Ryan would be the one to help Michael into his binder, using the tiniest, most inconsequential issues as excuses to give him a soft kiss. These would mean a lot more than the rushed, messy pecks on the lips when preparing for a heist. Methodical, emotional, and slow. It was when Michael could part ways from a kiss to see the blue and green of his boyfriend’s eyes that he could call it a real kiss.

Geoff was usually the one who woke up to make breakfast, so he was typically left last for a morning kiss. His boyfriends would come to the kitchen, dressed up in casual clothes usually - nothing they typically wear out for their crimes - and hovered by Geoff’s work station. Michael could often be seen wearing one of the gent’s old punk band shirts or one of Ryan’s oversized (on him) shirts with sweatpants or shorts depending on the temperature. Ryan didn’t have much choice in what to wear, seeing his size was the largest of the three.

Usually, Geoff would be half asleep at the stove still in one of Ryan's shirts and a pair of boxers found on the floor. Not always his, but he didn't care that much. Michael would approach the man at the stove first, arms slipping around his waist.

“G’morning G,” Michael would mumble, lips finding their way to the back of Geoff’s neck.

“Morning babe,” was what would be returned.

Ryan would swoop by and plant pecks on both Geoff and Michael’s cheeks accompanied by a mumble of “Good morning, good morning.”

It was a sweet start and something hectic, but all their own.

Breakfast would roll by without a hitch, all three laughing and yawning and talking about nothing in particular. The bright, early sun would usually provide spectacular lighting through the large windows of the penthouse and spark gushy compliments all around.

“Your eyes are fucking _beautiful_.”

“The way the light hits your face…”

“I feel so lucky to have you two in my life.”

“I can't believe that some guys so pretty would go for my sorry ass.”

“Geoff your ass is great and no one needs to be sorry for it.”

The breakfast clean up would be a one man job followed by the rest of the day, whether it be relaxing in the penthouse all day, huddled together on the couch watching television, or going out together for a walk or a drink (rare now, seeing as though the boss has been sober along with the Vagabond being sober as long as they've known each him) and dinner, the men always found time on free days to really appreciate one another and be grateful for their safety precautions during heists.

Nothing could ever strengthen the special bond Geoff had with his boyfriends more than mornings. While out, in the middle of the day, people would often sneer, seeing him give each man a kiss to the mouth before heading somewhere on his own. It only fueled his fire daily - every morning he would wake up the happiest he's ever felt in his whole life, sober and loved for who he is without the new of a drink to be considered fun, and suddenly the weight on his shoulders from the previous days of people scoffing or judging lift.

For Michael, he felt something similar. Being eyed up as an odd boy for his body shape almost always seeming to make his clothes baggy. Everyone on the street would bore holes into him, staring every pass. It would wear him out throughout the day, but mornings… those were for him and Geoff and Ryan. He was accepted, he was loved, he was supported. No uncomfortable stares or judgemental passerby.

Ryan simply preferred mornings to see the positive inflections it had on his boyfriends. Both were happier by dawn’s light. Less stress, less worry - nothing but adoration and affection that he got to provide.

Truly, mornings were the best time of day in the penthouse.


End file.
